1. Field of the Invention
Methods and systems consistent with the present invention relate to welding and cutting power supplies, and more specifically relate to welding and cutting supplies which can monitor their inductance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology in welding and cutting power supplies has advance the power supplies have been able to perform more complex welding, which often requires complex welding waveforms, including high current and voltage ramp rates. However, because of the nature of power supplies and the welding operation a significant amount of inductance can be present in the welding circuit, which can come from the power supply itself, the workpiece and the welding cables. Power supplies have been developed which are capable of controlling or dealing with the inductance inherent in the power supply. However, because the power supply is not always positioned close to a welding operation, the inductance created because of long welding cables and from the workpiece is more difficult to deal with. When the welding cables become too long, this inductance can compromise the operation of the power supply, or limit its performance.